Danielle's new life with the Sailor scouts
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle just lost her family and friends about a day ago, and wanted nothing to do with life and will be cold hearted towards the sailor scouts but she will slowly warm up to them.


**I don't own Danny Phantom or Sailor Moon.**

 **AN: If you have seen the shows, then you know what the characters look like, for those who haven't please go watch the shows.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: DANIELLE'S GODDESS FORM IS WHERE HER ONE EYE IS BLUE WHILE THE OTHER IS GREEN AND SHE IS IN HER PHANTOM FORM!**

 **AN: DANIELLE WILL HAVE CONTROL OVER THE ELEMENTS AND CAN SHAPE SHIFT!**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE DANIELLE BEING GODLIKE THEN READ A DIFFERENT STORY!**

 **thanks for reading.**

 **bergstrom528**

Danielle just lost her family and friends about a day ago, and wanted nothing to do with life and will be cold hearted towards the sailor scouts but she will slowly warm up to them.

 **Chapter one**

This is it we're done for said the scouts, protective shield said Danielle as she appears and puts a shield around the scouts. Who are you asked the demon, I'm Phantom the cold hearted hero said Danielle in a cold tone. The scouts open there eyes and sees Danielle standing in front of them protecting them, thanks for saving us said Rei.

Hump, pathetic weaklings and complete waste of my time said Danielle coldly, moon magic tiara said Serena and the crown destroys the demon. Well, my work here is done see you around losers said Danielle as she disappears.

Who was that? asked Lita, that was Danielle Phantom said Serena. Serena, how do you know who she was? asked Rei, I don't know I guess I was watching the news and they did a special on both phantoms said Serena.

Why was she so cold hearted to us? asked Lita, I don't know but I guess something happened to her said Serena in a sad tone. What do you mean? asked Ami, she was never cold hearted and she would make sure everyone was okay said Serena.

To Danielle, what am I doing here thinks Danielle. Danielle remembers what Danny told her.

Entering flash back

 **Danielle, please go and helped the sailor scouts, they will need you because Vlad will joined the dark kingdom and they need you and live with your cousin Serena for awhile said Danny, I promise Danny and I love you said Danielle as she cries. Goodbye, my sweet cousin said Danny and he dies.**

Exiting out of flash back.

The next day Serena comes home from school and she see Danielle, who are you? asked Serena. Serena, this is your adopted cousin Danielle Fenton, she'll be living with us since my sister Maddie Fenton was her adopted mother but sadly she was killed said Serena's mother.

Hey, how about we go to the arcade? asked Serena, whatever said Danielle and they both leave and go to the arcade. Hey Serena, who is this? asked Ami, oh this is my adopted cousin from america, say hi Danielle said Serena. Hump, I'll see you when I get home loser said Danielle and she walks out of the arcade and heads home.

Serena, are you sure that's your cousin? asked Lita, I'm sure said Serena. Well, she seems cold hearted said Rei, I know but she did just lost her entire family said Serena. What do you mean she lost her entire family? asked Ami, I really don't know what happened said Serena.

You don't know because it doesn't concern you said Danielle as she walks back in and looks around for her bag. She see it and grabs her bag and heads out the door when her ghost sense goes off and she looks around looking for the ghost who is about to cause trouble.

Beware for I'm the box ghost said the box ghost, Danielle runs out of the arcade and the sailor scouts run out to change into there hero side. Hey isn't that Danielle over there? asked Ami and the scouts see where Ami is pointing to and they see Danielle.

Danielle is looking around to see if anybody can see her and when she doesn't see anyone, I'm going ghost said Danielle and a white ring appears and she is transform into Phantom the cold hearted hero.

The scouts mouths drops open and they follow Danielle back to the arcade. Danielle phasing into the arcade and the box ghost keep on causing trouble. How about you go back to the ghost zone before I send you in pieces said Danielle coldly, beware for I'm the ghost box and I will destroy you said the box ghost.

Does anybody have a gun that I can used to end this ghost life for being a pain in the ass? asked Danielle as she yawns. No, sorry said one of the citizens, oh well I guess I have to do it the, you bastard said Danielle as she sense Vlad.

Hello weakling, did you missed your old man? asked Vlad,I'm going to killed you said Danielle.

Vlad and Danielle are both going at when Vlad makes a ice sword and stabs Danielle with it, Danielle pulls the ice sword out and makes her own ice sword and stabs Vlad in the right shoulder. Danielle gets up slowly and walks over to her father and hugs him.

Danielle, why are you hugging me? asked Vlad, I'm hugging you because your my creator my birth father and even if I could hate you I couldn't said Danielle as tears begin to pour down her face. Danielle, why do you want my acknowledge and after what I put through? asked Vlad, because all I ever wanted from you was your love said Danielle as she hugs her father.

Your pathetic said Vlad and he grabs her by the neck and starts to choked her. Phantom, no said Serena, that is when Danielle looks at her father and tears begin to pour down her face and she knows she has no choice but to defeat her father permanently.

I'm going goddess said Danielle as she goes into her ultimate form. Danielle calls upon her ice powers but gets her fire powers instead, I said ice powers not fire powers said Danielle. Well, look at that you have zero control of your goddess powers said Vlad, your not going anywhere said Danielle as she tries calling on her fire powers but gets ice powers instead.

Vlad disappears, dammit he got away because of my weakness, I have to learn how to not show emotions ever again said Danielle in a cold tone as she calls on her power to disappear but ends up teleporting to the park. Danielle's goddess transformation drops and she in in her Phantom form and she looks around before she drop her phantom transformation.

He has gotten stronger since joining the dark kingdom, what can I do to stopped him? asked Danielle to herself, that is when Serena sees Danielle but she can tell Danielle is weaken to the point of exhaustion. Danielle, your okay said Serena, save it for somebody who cares or should I call you sailor moon said Danielle in a cold tone.

How did you know? asked Serena, that's easy I sense you and your friends and you were looking for a place to change into the sailor scouts but don't worry I'm not your enemy but if you get in my way of revenge then you are my enemy said Danielle in a cold tone.

Danielle wait, let's fight Vlad and the dark kingdom together said Serena, Danielle looks at Serena and is about to say no when she remembers what Danny said. Okay, how about we meet at one of your friends house tomorrow and I can tell you all about Vlad and my creation and you can tell me about the dark kingdom said Danielle.

The next day the scouts and Danielle meet at Rei's temple. Serena, why did you bring your mean cousin? asked Lita, hey I have you know I'm not mean but your really starting to bug me said Danielle with a yawn. Danielle, she didn't mean it said Serena, I think I do better on my own said Danielle as she walks out the temple.

Lita, why were you being mean to her? asked Serena,because she was mean to us to begin with said Lita. Danielle, doesn't know what it means to have friendship said Serena, she's right said Danielle as she appears behind Serena. Danielle, what are you doing back here? asked Serena, I kind of forgot my back pack and a black cat crossed my path and I was wondering if there was another way out? asked Danielle with a smirk on her face.

What? asked Serena, you come back because of a black cat said Rei. Yep, but this such a drag besides I have to go and train to get my powers under control well see ya later Serena said Danielle. Danielle wait said Serena but Danielle ignore her and continue on her way.

Let her go, we don't need her said Lita, I think we do need her said Serena. Why? asked Ami as she and the outer scouts appears. That is when Danielle Phantom crash lands right on top of Serena, Danielle gets up slowly and is getting a ice sword ready.

Ember, why are you attacking me? asked Danielle with sadness in her voice, I'm attacking you because Vlad has order it and you are just loser said Ember as she appears. EMBER, PLEASE STOP yelled Danielle but Ember keeps on attacking.

Danielle dodges Ember's last attack and is about killed Ember. No, I can't do it; Ember what has happened to you my friend said Danielle as she drops Ember on the ground and breaks down. Ember gets back up and grabs Danielle by the neck, if you want to kill me then go on ahead I don't have purpose anymore not since the death of my family and friends said Danielle as she de-transforms back into Danielle Fenton.

DON'T GIVE UP! yelled Serena, I'm sorry but I can't fight my best friend Ember said Danielle. Danielle, what am I doing? asked Ember as soon as Danielle said Ember was her best friend. Ember, you were under the control of Vlad and I have the right seal to prevent you from being control said Danielle.

Danielle, please give me the seal said Ember, okay but I need you take care of me when I'm done, I'll be in a three week healing/coma trance said Danielle. Okay, Danielle said Ember, I'm going goddess said Danielle and she transforms into her goddess form.

I called upon my goddess form to sealed off any evil or anything that can try to possession my friend said Danielle and the seal is placed on Ember. After the seal is placed Danielle then faints and Ember catches her and turns to leave with Danielle. Wait, Danielle well remain here with me said Serena, I'm sorry but Danielle here is the queen of the ghost zone and she give me an order to take care of her and I will, you'll see her in three weeks goodbye said Ember and she leaves with Danielle to the ghost zone.

Three weeks past and Danielle returns even more cold hearted then before. The next day at school, everybody this is Danielle Fenton, have a seat behind Ami said the english teacher. Whatever, just get to your lesson said Danielle coldly as she makes it to her seat.

Lunch time, hey Danielle why not join me and my friends said Serena. No thanks, loser said Danielle and she walks away. I'm sorry Serena but my old enemy Skulker has returned and he could hurt you badly by you hanging out with me thinks Danielle.

After school with the scouts at the arcade, Serena relax we don't need her said Lita. That is when Phantom crash lands right on there table, Danielle rubs her head and gets into her fighting stance. Ghost-girl gave it up I'm more powerful then you said Skulker, the only time I give up is when my father stops trying to destroyed me said Danielle.

Skulker grabs Serena, let her go she has nothing to do with this said Danielle. Come and find me Ghost-girl said Skulker, I said let her go said Danielle as her fire powers appear and hit Skulker. How did I do that without going into goddess form? asked Danielle.

I'll be back to get my revenge and I will killed you by killing your little friend here said Skulker as he disappears with Serena. SERENA, NO! yelled Danielle and the scouts. Hey you, who was that? asked Rei, dammit I wasn't strong enough to protect my cousin said Danielle as she punches the table. Phantom or whoever you are, can you please come with us? asked Ami, whatever said Danielle coldly.

The scouts go to Rei's temple, who are you really? asked Luna. My full name is Danielle Fenton said Danielle as she de-transforms into Danielle Fenton. Serena's mean cousin said Ami, hey I was only mean because she was in danger said Danielle getting a tiny bit angry but that is when her fire powers appears again.

Not again said Danielle, what's going on with your powers? asked Lita. I think it has to do with the fact that I transformed into my goddess form for the first time and I have zero control of that form or it could be because I'm queen of the ghost zone who knows said Danielle.

Queen of the ghost zone? asked the scouts, let me start from the beginning and please don't hate me said Danielle. I'm a nobody a copy said Danielle, what do you mean? asked Lita. Do you guys remember Danny Phantom? asked Danielle, yes said the scouts. I'm his clone but I'm a mistake said Danielle with sadness in her voice.

Wait, your a clone said Rei, yes said Danielle. Get out of here you freak said Rei, Danielle runs out with tears in her eyes but they don't come down her face at all. Rei, why did you do that? asked Lita, because she's a freak of nature said Rei.

To Danielle at a cliff, Danny I can't keep on protecting humans who hate me for being different so I have decided to jump off this cliff said Danielle. As Danielle is about to jump that is when the scouts appears and they see Danielle is about to jump. Danielle wait, I'm sorry said Rei but Danielle doesn't hear her and she gets closer to the cliff.

As Danielle is about to jump that is when Naruto's spirit appears. Naruto, my love what are you doing here? asked Danielle, I'm here to help you realize that your not alone and that you need to help the scouts since Vlad has joined the dark kingdom and he is now a big threat and you need to stop him said Naruto.

How can I stop him when I can't even stopped Skulker from taking my cousin said Danielle as she cries for the first time since her adopted parents death. Danielle, remember who you are, your a hero said Naruto, I'm no longer a hero but a freak of nature said Danielle with sadness in her voice and she gets even closer to the cliff.

Danielle, who told you that? asked Naruto, she did said Danielle as she points at Rei. HOW DARE YOU! yelled Naruto at Rei. I didn't mean to hurt her to the point where she wants to throw herself off the cliff said Rei.

YOU KNOW NOTHING OR WHAT'S IT LIKE TO WORK HARD JUST TO BE ACKNOWLEDGE AS A HUMAN BEING NOT AS A DEMON OR A COPY yelled Naruto, why do you even care about that freak of nature said Rei.

Naruto, that's enough I have nothing worth living for said Danielle as she gets even more closer to the edge of the cliff. Danielle, what do you mean? asked Naruto, my adopted family the Fentons are dead because of my weakness said Danielle.

What do you mean? asked Naruto, I tried everything I could to saved them but my birth father had some Blood blossoms that drained me of my powers when they were just near me and I become to weak to even called upon my ice powers but nothing worked said Danielle.

Danielle, it wasn't your fault said Naruto, Danielle then turns back to the cliff and is about to jump when her ghost sense goes off. Skulker attacks Danielle with a rocket but she dodges the attack. Danielle is about to go ghost when Skulker pulls Serena from behind him and has her in a choke hold. Give it up or I will kill her said Skulker, fine you win said Danielle as she gives up.

Danielle, don't ever give up said Naruto as he attacks Skulker and frees Serena. Naruto, what do you mean? Asked Danielle, come on who was the one that accepted you when you had to leave said Naruto.(AN:Skulker left right after Naruto frees Serena from him.) It was you said Danielle, that is incorrect you idiot said Naruto as he slaps the back of her head.

Rei, we need to have a talk about how you treated my cousin when you found out she was a clone and that my family already known about Danielle being a clone but she is a human being that deserves to live as much as we do said Serena with angry in her voice.

Serena, it's okay said Danielle as she looks at her cousin. Danielle, it's not okay you should be angry said Serena, I'm not angry I'm glad that your safe but sadly I'll have to defeat my father without your helped this is goodbye said Danielle as she jumps off the cliff and flies away from the scouts.

DANIELLE, NO! yelled Serena, the next day Danielle doesn't return to school or home the night before. Serena, why are you sad? asked Ami, I'm sad because Danielle was my only cousin and you guys drove her away said Serena.

We're sorry said everyone, until she's found I'll never forgive you said Serena. To Danielle, Danielle is invisible above them when she hears what Serena said to her friends. Oh Serena, I'm sorry but your friends hurt me to the point of wanting to killed myself thinks Danielle.

Danielle enters her cave, that is when Serena and the scouts retreat into her cave after fighting against Vlad at the park and the cave was closer. Everyone be quiet and let me think said Ami, who's there said Rei getting a fire ball ready.

Why are you scouts here? asked Danielle coldly as she steps from the shadows. DANIELLE?! yelled Serena as she runs to give Danielle an hug. Danielle steps to the side and sends around house kick and send Serena flying against the other side of the cave.

What was that for? asked Lita, she is no longer part of my family said Danielle and she turns to leave that is when Serena gets up and stands in front of Danielle.

Danielle, I want to be part of your family, please give me and my friends another chance said Serena, I'm sorry but you and your friends have hurt me and you can not be trusted said Danielle and she disappears not to be seen for awhile.

Three weeks past since the scout last saw Danielle and Serena lost her trust in her friends. To Serena that is at home, Danielle where are you? thinks Serena with sadness. To the scouts at Rei's temple. You guys, I think we made a mistake said Ami, what do you mean? asked Lita.

I mean we treated Serena's cousin like she was a freak but I think the reason why she was cold hearted with us has to do with the fact that she lost her family and friends and didn't want to get hurt again said Ami.

To Danielle, Danielle is fighting against Skulker when he launches a rocket and it hits Danielle. Danielle is sent flying right into the room on the table where the scouts are having the meeting. Danielle lands on the table with a hard thumb, huh said the scouts.

That is when Danielle's ghost form disappears and she turns visible. DANIELLE! yelled the scouts. The scouts try to awaken Danielle but nothing is working, that is when Ember appears and attacks the scouts thinking they are the ones who injured Danielle.

Wait, we didn't hurt her said Ami, Ember keeps on attacking the scouts. Danielle wakes up and sees her friend attacking the scouts. Ember, it wasn't these losers that attacked me but it was Skulker said Danielle. That is when Ember stops, are you sure? asked Ember.

Yes and let's get out of here said Danielle and they both leave. DANILLE! yelled Serena and she tries to stopped them.

 **In the next chapter we'll find out if Serena makes it in time.**


End file.
